Waterloo Sunset
by bee3
Summary: STATUS *COMPLETE* well its finished and no Usagi/Serena dosen't get heero so there (chapter 10's the best!)
1. Default Chapter

Waterloo Sunset  
  
Disclaimer: Not my title, old song title. Not my characters do you really think I bother with this if I owned them? I don't own my friends either they just randomly show up! -_-'   
OCC is *guaranteed* as I've not seen endless waltz or past what happens when Rini happens (Blame the UK version of fox kids and toonami!)   
  
A cry of 'Onna!' was heard behind her as she braced herself for the impact of the brown haired boy heading towards her the other people watched on in interest. But the impact didn't come surprised she looked around finding him sprawled at her feet. Taking that as her cue to leave she swung her rucksack onto her back and, with her blonde pigtails flying ran like hell.  
After losing herself a couple of streets away she couldn't help but wonder what she had stumbled across she thought for a moment of contacting her friend and asking her opinion, but she remonstrated herself mentally scolding * you came here to prove yourself remember? To show that your worthy of your title and heritage* and as of yet she thought, as she winced with guilt, her friends still had to find out she had left.   
Back at a sleepy little shrine somewhere in Tokyo there was a shout of 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN!' A quiet murmuring suggested someone or something was trying to calm the first person down when another incredulous cry of 'AND YOU LET HER?' split the calm air of the cherry tree lined street.  
In the shrine things where a lot more violent than first expected a blonde and a brunette where trying in vain to keep a black haired violet tinted and somewhat angry priestess from attacking a blue haired girl holding a black cat.  
'We couldn't help it Rei' the blue haired girls soft voice announced 'you know how Serena can be when she sets her mind to something, and when she lost her family in the war it was like nothing was tying her down anymore'  
'We tried to reason with her' another voice cut in 'But she refused to listen' the voice had a sharp British ring to it.  
'I still can't believe you let her go alone you of all people Ami!' the blonde stated.  
'Yeah, Ami, what where you thinking? This is just wrong we have to go and get her!' Lina said already worrying for her friend.  
The fire priestess had by now calmed down sufficiently enough to be let go of 'I still don't believe you two... where's Artemis?'   
' Here' the little white cat answered rounding the corner 'what's up Rei I could hear you screaming all the way down the road?'  
'Ask Luna and Ami, they seem to know more than us' the green eyed amazon informed him. Artemis trotted up to his feline partner with her matching gold crescent moon embellished on her forehead.   
'Luna?'  
'Oh Artemis, I couldn't stop her she didn't even give me a chance too before she teleported to who knows where!' 'We didn't mean to let her but since Darien started avoiding her she's been more than a little depressed, and we have tried to cheer her up!' interjected the soft-spoken water senshi.  
'Serena no baka, well Ondango's really surpassed herself this time hasn't she' it was more a statement than a question from the fire priestess as she surveyed the groups reaction.  
  
Serena looked around her carefully it was nearing lunchtime and if she didn't find something soon she'd starve or at least have really bad stomach rumbles. Looking round she surveyed the houses tall and narrow at least four storeys high and they had little basement too there windows peeping over the pavement. She started as a girl around her age came out onto the steps and picked up the milk bottles on her doorstep.   
The girl had brownish gold hair tied up in a plait that finished in between her shoulder blades the girl glanced at her, watching her, cocking her head to one side like a bird before shrugging and stepping back inside. The clicking of the door echoed round the empty street merging with the background noise of the city.  
Serena sat down feeling stupid *Why am I here? * She thought *What did I want to prove? What am I proving? And who too? * Just then the door clicked open and the girl who had come out before stood there again watching her * great * thought Serena * she probably thinks I'm a nut*  
'Excuse me?' the girl called out she had a British accent but different to those Serena had heard on the streets 'Do you speak English?' the girl ventured  
'Hai, I mean yes a little' Serena replied  
'Are you okay? Do you need to use the phone? Are you lost?' the girl fired questions at her, her head tilted to one side.  
'Yes, I mean yes I'm a little lost' Serena agreed 'its my first time here'  
'Don't worry about it, people get lost here every day.' the girl grinned crossing to Serena's step and holding out her hand 'I'm Rebecca and I live there' she jerked her thumb toward her house. 'Please come in and have a drink and then we'll see how we can help you.'  
'I'm Serena Tsukino I'm on holiday from Tokyo and appear to have gotten more than a little lost.'   
Serena shook the girl's hand as the girl helped her with her bags as she stepped into the house. Once inside they were in a narrow hallway with two doors and two sets of stairs, one going up and the other coming down.   
'Leave your bags in there' Rebecca gestured toward the door set in the back wall as she opened it placing Serena's bags onto the concrete floor. 'Now for a cup of tea, or anything else you would like'  
'That's so English!' Serena laughed the girl smiled   
'I know' she said  
'Becky' another voice drifted up 'Beck's who's with you up there?'  
'Wow charlotte you're up before tea that's a new one!'   
Coming to the bottom of the stairs Serena saw two other girls in preventer uniforms the other one was dressed normally like Rebecca just simple jeans and top.  
'Right people this is Serena' then Rebecca stepped back to allow Serena some introductions.  
The blonde haired girl stepped forward, she had the same eyes as Rebecca and her hair was lighter but cut in a bob, 'Hi' she smiled 'I'm Charlotte Rebecca's cousin and I work, rather unfortunately, on preventers nightshifts.'  
The Brunette was next 'Hi, I'm Katie and I work the dayshifts, I'm a close friend of Rebecca's and I stay here in the week, and go home to Manchester at weekends.'  
The other girl came forward she had dark brown almost black hair with blonde and copper streaks through it 'Hi I'm Kirsty and I'm basically the same as Katie.' She and the other girls began to look at her curiously Serena felt there was an introduction needed so she bowed and smiled 'Konnichiwa minna-san watashi wa Tsukino Serena and I'm here visiting the sights from Tokyo'  
The other girls grinned 'The sights?' Charlotte asked 'you mean, like, Nelsons column and stuff?' Serena nodded 'That and I was also hoping to join the preventers' she said looking unsure.  
At that moment a call came through on the videophone Rebecca, who had been making tea in the background, called out 'I'll get it!' and stepped over hitting some buttons a boys face no older than hers, Serena guessed, greeted her.   
'Hello Miss Burton, we need you in today'  
'What? I'm on my leave you can't just call me in like that!'  
'I can and I will Miss Burton, we need all hands on deck this is an emergency!'  
'But...'  
'No buts! We need you in and the rest of your friends!'  
'Yessir!' the videophone cut out after that. Rebecca turned to Serena 'looks like your joining the preventers a bit earlier than before!' she stated before turning and going to get changed.  
'You'll have to excuse Becky she's been looking forward to this leave for a long time. She's one of the best they've got out here, So she gets very little time off as she says "the price of being the best IS being the best"' said Katie  
'I don't mind, I can completely sympathise with her' Serena told her new friends  
  
Back in Tokyo Serena's old friends were having trouble tracking her   
'Ami can't we use your computer we can track her aura on that, can't we?' asked Lita  
'I really don't know I've never done a planet and colony scan before, so it might take a while'   
'Don't worry Ami we know you can do it' Venus winked and did one of her infamous poses  
'Thanks Mina, the other alternative, you guys, is to wait for a report on Sailor Moon and find out where ever she's fighting now'  
'Which could take a long time couldn't it? Cos there have been no attacks recently even the youmas aren't fighting cos of the wars' said Rei looking worried for her best friend. 'I mean what if the wars start up again and we can't find her? What if she gets hurt? Or even worse killed!'   
Rei began to pace up and down the length of the fire room she suddenly stopped to look at the fire 'Maybe the sacred fire can get a location for us' she said quietly before sitting down in front of it (AN: I really don't know how she links with the fire so use your imaginations for the next couple of minutes to fill in the dots..............................................................)   
'She's somewhere in South England, London I think. I couldn't get an exact location but she's with a group of girls about our age.'  
'Well then its settled' said Lita firmly 'we're going to London'  
'Sailor Scouts henshin! (Sp?)' Cried Luna  
'Mars Star Power!'  
'Mercury Star Power!'  
'Venus Star Power!'  
Jupiter Star Power!'  
(AN: insert all swirly lights and special effects you like I'm too cheap to write them ^_^')  
Then linking hands, with the cats in the middle, they teleported to central London (AN: can you imagine the stir they'd cause? In matching miniskirt uniforms? * Shudder* I don't want to think about it -_-') and quickly found an alley way to de-henshin themselves and stepped out into the crowd   
'Where could she be?'  
'Well while we're here lets checkout the preventers she always said she wanted to work there' Lita replied to Mina. 'So lets ask for directions unless we use Ami's computer to get a map of the city'  
'I think that's the head quarters over there, Lita' Ami pointed out gently 'Then let's go!' shouted Sailor V striking a victory pose then blushing when she realised everyone else had already set off ran after them shouting 'Wait for me minna-chan!'  
Meanwhile Serena had begun the short walk to the preventers' headquarters with the rest of the gang. Rebecca was leading and radiating a mood of calmness, *the kind of calm you get before a huge hurricane knocks down your house * thought Serena idly watching the girl now in her uniform stalking toward the buildings entrance.  
Once inside Rebecca took Serena over to what seemed like the main reception area and smiled at the man on the desk 'Hey David, this is a friend of mine Serena Tsukino she's come over from Japan and wants to register with us.' The other girls walked past telling Rebecca that they'd stall for her and wishing Serena good luck in the exam and practical she'd have to take. Serena turned to Rebecca her eyes wide 'I don't think I can do this' she whispered 'Serena, look, don't worry about it I know you'll make it. I can tell just by looking at you you'd do anything to keep the peace we've earned.' The other girl gave her a tired smile and turned to David 'please look after her David and if I'm in the meeting longer than the tests please make sure Serena is comfortable' she begged 'and Sere? Don't worry they all believe you can pass.' And with that Serena was led off to the exam room.  
Rebecca walked into the meeting room with the cheerful brightness you get when everything is going wrong and if one more bad thing happens you snap. Katie, Kirsty and Charlotte glanced up at her as she came in and with a quick apology took her place to the left of them. 'We have a serious situation here people, there is a mobile dolls factory underneath the city.' The head of operations stated calmly. Charlotte looked at him in disbelief 'Wouldn't we have had a lot more notice if there was, Sir? The mining operations would have reported disturbances, wouldn't they?' 'We have reason to believe that it's one of the mining companies doing the building, Burton?' 'Yes sir?' Both Charlotte and Rebecca jumped at the same time.  
'This is a dangerous situation so, you'll be partnered with these 5 men' the head gestured to the men sat on his right. Rebecca looked at him like he was mad 'But Sir,' she protested 'we will only be more noticeable with extra people and besides, I've been through tougher things than a mobile doll organisation before' 'Yes miss Burton like for instance the Barton Foundation incident?' Rebecca hung her head in humiliation * he just had to bring that up didn't he? * She thought bitterly gritting her teeth she looked up her face carefully blank. 'Now I don't want to play the blame game but that was your own choice and this is mine. And' he said holding up his hand 'I want you to pair up with them' 'Yes sir' 'and you Charlotte?' 'Yes sir' 'Right go and be briefed, the rest of you I want a word with.'  
Coming out of the meeting room they spotted 4 girls and two cats in reception looking lost and Rebecca ignoring Charlottes warnings went over to see if she could help. One of the boys had followed her over watching her movements and other peoples who were close to her. Charlotte was using the brief pause to introduce herself to the remaining 4 guys 'Hi I'm Charlotte Burton' 'Hi Charlotte I'm Quatre Rabbaber Winner and this is Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang and the one that's with Rebecca is Heero Yuy' 'The Gundam Pilots?' she gasped her eyebrows raised. Duo stepped forward 'the very same' he grinned 'Looks like your sister has made quite an impact on Heero, he doesn't usually follow people around' 'She's not my sister' 'Then what is she? And what happened at the Barton Foundation?' 'She'll explain later but don't ask her about it' she warned 'She's prone to getting really touchy on that subject.'  
  
What did happen at the Barton Foundation? Why are the Gundam pilots there? Will my computer stop playing up? Will I get any reviews?All these answers and more questions next time on Waterloo Sunset.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The meeting

Waterloo Sunset-the Meeting  
  
Dedicated to Claire who is a wicked friend at 11pm at night when you're stuck for ideas and makes you laugh by suggesting you turn it in to a film!  
  
Dirty old river, must you keep rolling   
Flowing into the night   
People so busy, makes me feel dizzy   
Taxi light shines so bright   
But I don't need no friends   
As long as I gaze on Waterloo sunset   
I am in paradise  
  
Rebecca introduced herself to the four girls and their cats adding 'May I help you?' on the end.   
'Thankyou' replied the tall girl 'we're looking for our friend we think she may have joined the preventers here in London.' 'Well if you tell me her name I might be able to help you' Rebecca smiled choosing to completely ignore the pilot on her left. Rei lent forward and whispered to Lita in Japanese 'Be careful she'll probably be suspicious of us if we tell her about Sere.'  
'I'm really sorry but I have to go now maybe David at the front desk can help you' and saying that made her way back to the group for briefing. Once inside the briefing room the gundam pilots introduced themselves via Quatre who kept calling them both Miss Burton until Rebecca told him to call her Becky like everyone else did and call Charlotte Charlie because it was easier. The video conferencing scene lit up at this point showing the head of their organisation Lady Une who gave them a small smile before explaining the situation in great detail.  
'We have been alert for some time now to the mobile suit activity below London but it was not a major problem or cause for concern after all the mining companies are licensed to use Gundanium. Their machines need it to withstand blasts, but after abnormal amounts are used and our agents go missing' 'Why wasn't I informed? I could have gone and we could have kept those agents alive!' 'You were recovering from a mission and we have reason to believe our agents are still alive. They are far to valuable to be killed they hold to much information on us and the current status of the preventers.'   
Rebecca took a deep breath 'Right and so our mission is to get them and blow up the bases getting hold of any information in the process and keeping the head of the organisation alive for any other questioning that might be needed?' 'Yes' 'Oh right, standard procedure then.' 'Burton before you go to the location there is one more thing you might be interested in hearing' 'Yes, Lady Une?' chorused the two cousins 'the agents missing are Mark Woods and Claire Thorley' both girls turned pale.  
(A.N. now from inside the pilots minds cos I'm bored with third person even though its easy!)  
Duo's p.o.v: *both the chicks turned pale it was creepy were those people their lovers? Shame if they're taken I wonder which one it is with the girl friend? * (A.N. not that kind of story!!!! Duo is just doing kindofa hypothetical thought trail!) The quiet one Becky spoke up 'you sent Claire on a mission?' * bingo! But she doesn't look that type. Shame bout the other one though Quatre had his eye on her * 'she's one of my best friends how could she not tell me' she whispered dazed *Uh huh so she's straight bet Heero's relieved ~ glances at Heero and receives death glare ~ yup he's as relieved as he is gonna get. *(A.N. ew I don't like duos mind sorry duo fans ^_^ I won't bash him anymore. Now lets do... Quatre! Yay a more gentle mind!)   
Quatres p.o.v: *Those poor girls look like they've had the shock of their lives their friends went off to fight without telling them so it must mean this is a big mission, I hope I'll be strong enough to face it. * 'Lady Une, do you know who the head of the organisation is or what the corporation's name is? As I could find out more from my company records.' 'Good thinking Quatre the corporations name is The Big Ore (A.N. work with me here people you should of realised by now I'm not good at names) and has worked with the Winner company in the past so yes any records would be appreciated.' * ^_^ if it saves Heero hacking into my company its worth it! * He thought. (A.N. back to third person!)  
Lady Une shifted slightly 'The main entrance is located in Waterloo Underground Quatre can go as himself claiming to want to buy shares .The rest of you can be secretaries or financial advisers using this cover infiltrate the base locate the agents get them out and the rest is standard procedure.'   
As they filed out Rebecca pointed out to Charlie 'I really hate "lets blow up everything that moves" missions I'm glad this is a reconnaissance mission as well.' 'I know this really argh, I don't know my boyfriend's been caught its not likely we'll find them that easily either.' Duo cut in at that point and with Wufei muttering something quietly in the background about weak women grinned and said 'Don't worry babe we'll find your boyfriend although in the meantime I can offer you me to keep you company!' 'No thanks' chimed Rebecca 'I, er, think my cousin will prefer it if you kept the company of your friends and she can console herself that at least she won't have to listen to your chatter!' and giving him a pleasant smile wondered off to find her friends. Charlotte grinned at her cousins retreating back turned to Duo and said 'I warned you how she gets!' before leading the rest of the boys and a puzzled Duo to the coffee room where they could discuss the finer points of their plan.  
Rounding a corner they found Rebecca arranging papers and making coffee singing softly as she did so. 'Watcha singing Bee?' asked Kirsty as she walked in to fill up her cup 'Hmm? Decaff?' 'Please, so what're you singing?' 'Errr' noticing charlotte and the Gundam pilots in the doorway watching her she looked straight at Kirsty smiled and said 'an old song, there you go tell the others to use the other room now I have claimed it as mine!' Kirsty grinned and replied 'Damn, please bee no more incense and your weird paintings' she mocked 'there're enough of those in your office!'   
'Hey that's Kai's incense and my office painting isn't weird its famous!' she called down the corridor to her friend. Noticing Serena she smiled and waved to the now extremely pale girl who nodded a response before being led to the next exam while the examiner gave Rebecca and Kirsty the thumbs up signal and followed her student into the room.  
Smiling she turned back to where the rest of her team had now made themselves comfortable and Wufei was threatening Duo that if he even thought of drinking coffee he would be missing one braid. Rolling his eyes at Wufei and Duos argument Quatre proceeded to inform them on the companies current status and (A.N. ain't going there this is a fan fic not a stock market go read the financial times or e-mail me some fake stuff if your really interested!). Allocating each of them a job they left to go and research their area.   
  
What are their areas? What was Rebecca Singing? Will I ever think up good company names? Is any one actually bothered? Well at least my computer stopped acting up and now I have a plot to follow. No I don't live in London but I do visit it and have stayed in the house described in chapter one the Kinks song is wicked it a slow one for anyone who was trying to sing it, ja ne!   
A Note for those concerned. This fic is probably gonna follow the usual recipe for gw/sm fics but there is guaranteed ooc which may lead to some unusual twists and a v.v. different ending I have a helluv alotta stuff up my sleeve .So I want people to keep guessing and I don't mind if you do or don't review but when I received my first two reviews this morning (THANKYOU Desert Fox and PrincessLesse!) I was over the moon and that's why I always review! But if you don't want to that's fine and I just want CREATIVE criticisms no flamers thanks my style of writing is not yours so don't tell me off for it.  
Thankyou for your reading time!  
Bee   



	3. The Raid

Waterloo Sunset-the Raid   
  
Every day I look at the world from my window   
But chilly, chilly is the evening time   
Waterloo sunset's fine   
  
Giggle 'Alfa, bravo, Charlie, zero this is bee calling totty come in totty,   
Over' giggle 'this is totty current location upstairs and watching, err' ~   
Whisper ~ 'you sure?' ~ whisper ~ 'oh err hum. This is totty watching a really   
cute video of you when you were five!' 'WHAT?' 'Yeah Beck's your so cute for the   
camera how come your so camera shy nowadays?' 'CHARLOTTE BURTON GET YOUR ASS   
DOWN HERE NOW, isn't Duo up there with you?' 'Yeah babe so why aren't you out   
partying with the rest of your mates but hiding under the table?'  
  
Rebecca groaned the gundam pilots had invaded her house Duo was with Charlotte.   
Trowa was watching tv with Quatre, Wufei, Kirsty, Serena and Katie, and she was   
stuck in the kitchen on her laptop with Heero on his opposite her. For the   
hundreth time that evening she wondered how Serena had managed to ask the pilots   
to her house without her knowledge. She was sat in exactly the same position she had been four hours ago staring at her screen listening to the sound of the t.v. and the really wierd humming noise the fridge made. * I give up* she thought * no more niceness those lot upstairs are going to help me if it kills them* she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Heero staring at her. (A.N. am v. bored now cannot be bothered with this scene and will tell you what happened at the end or maybe a little bit before MUWHAHAAHA!! so we wil fast forward and play )   
  
'Good morning Mr Winner i'm so glad you've decided to take shares with us' drawled the site manager 'I have the pleasure of giving you and your, er ha, court the special tour' Charlotte and Rebecca glanced at each other smirking and they each stepped a little closer to Quatre. Non of the G-boys knew they had planned this little drama they were about to create 'Oh Mr Winner, we both need to go and review the recent mining criteria to see how long this operation can last' chimed Rebecca making her eyes huge and using a daddys little angel type voice. 'Yes and we'd hate to waste your time afterward so may we be excused to do it now please?' asked Charlottle in the same sweet tone the site manager appeared to think about it for a couple of seconds (A.N. writing is cool cos now we're gonna look in his head!) * They both seem so innocent and the files on them are clean, the boss could have them kidnapped if they find out anything but they both seem to be airheads in skirts so they'll be fine. Funny i didn't have Mr Winner down as that type of man* and still musing over this fact nodded his approval 'Yes Graham take both Mr Winners secerateries to the records office, thankyou' the weedy man set of giving a small squeak to acknowledge his orders leaving the remaining men from Mr Winners group to stare. Duo siddled closer to Heero and muttered 'They had this planned all along, shall I go after them or leave them to it? They can easily overpower that guard and might be able to find something' 'Hnn' 'Gee thanks for the suggestion bud' 'Is something wrong, Gentlemen?'  
  
Back to our two 'airheads'...  
  
'So, Graham how long have you worked for your boss?' 'squeak' they exchanged glances and again smirked and entering the office smiled at him like sharks, if sharks could smile of course, Charlotte seated herself at the filing cabinets while Rebecca seated herself at the computer screen.   
  
We haven't seen the senshi for a while have we lets check up on them. The senshi are once again in the preventers office knowing their friend so well that all they have to do is wait for her to make her appearance. 'Do you think she's okay Rei?' asked the senshi of water 'I don't know Ami but Serena thinks theres good in everyone so there's no telling where she could be now.' At this point David at the desk walked over he had been watching them loitering for quite a while now and was beggining to get suspicious of them. (A.N. i mean come on how many 18-20 yr olds would want to hangout at a police station?) 'Ladies may I help you?' 'Yes please we're looking for a friend of ours named Serena Tsukino we think she may be here, have you seen her?' David narrowed his eyes at this *if they were going to ask questions let them do it the legal way * he thought and giving them his best receptionists smile said 'I'm sorry Ladies but you'll have to officially enquire at the Enquirery desk I'm forrbiden to give out information to strangers' after saying this he smartly turned and walked back to the desk and returned to watching them from a distance.  
  
Where is Serena (A.N. having a lie-in like all decent people)? Why are Charlotte and Rebecca smiling and acting like sharks? should I kill of the site manager for calling them airheads? all this and more.... Can't be bothered now on to the Votes!!!!!   
can i point out Relena isn't really an option but if she gets enough votes then i will let her in ~ shudders~ But no PACIFISM! okay this isn't a blow everything up fic but no pacifism either.  
you must vote for all pilots all girls are available apart from Charlotte who says she'll kill me if i don't let her have Mark commence voting! please give me a vot or a review? please? aww Cummon i could be watchin tv! Bee 


	4. Hackers

Hackers  
i am ill! i was ill the last day of my holiday '_' so i missed loads of fun. i dedicate this to kt who is one of my best friends and gives me weird looks whenever i go on and on about anime!   
  
  
Terry meets Julie, Waterloo Station   
Every Friday night   
But I am so lazy, don't want to wander   
I stay at home at night   
But I don't feel afraid   
As long as I gaze on Waterloo sunset   
I am in paradise   
  
  
  
As soon as Rebecca entered the system she began to download all the shipement files she could then ran a search for 'gundam' the system bleeped alerting graham who stepped over but before he got there she dragged up another screen. 'Silly me!' she smiled at him i tried to exit but hit the save button instead.' Charlotte knew what was going on and it was her job to distract Graham so she gave the files drawer an extra hard pull letting all the paper scatter like so many leaves in a breeze (A.N. i am being descriptive so sue me) the weedy man was behind her in a second helping her pick up the papers. while tis was going on Becka hacked in to th guarded files watching as they started to transferr into her disk 20%, 40%, 70%, 90%, they had almost finished collecting the files * damn computers you'd think they'd have higher models but if all goes well the files should tell us where Claire and Mark are * 99%, 100% *files trasferr completed* flashed up on screen before Rebecca rejoined Charlotte and they made their way back to the main group.   
  
Rebecca kept flashing sideways glances at her cousin 'Right i can't take it anymore whats up with you. You've been looking at me strangley all day and your beggining to bug me like only you know how! so what is it?' Charlottes out burst just made her cousin smile even more strangley 'Oh nothing, we really made that Graham guy nervous didn't we but i get the feeling we're not gonna be too popular with Mr Winner' 'Don't call him that' this caused Rebecca to give another of her ultimatley strange smiles to Charlotte who could't speak because they had reached the main group again. But Becka did recieve quite a few evil glares as they reattached themselves to Quatres sides the rest of the tour wa fairly boring it wa sthe usual for quatre 'this is where we mine ore, this is where we refine it.' So everybody began to daydream (A.N. Yes! even the great soldier Heero Yuy even perfect people get bored lets see duo's thoughts) * this is boring i wonder if those girls we met are taken ?...* (heero) *..... well done Heero you killed minister dorlin.... * (Rebecca) * ive got some troubles but they wont last im gonna lay right down here in the grass...* (charlotte) *upside down bouncin of the ceilin inside out..* (quatre) * this thing called love i just can't handle it.... she's really cute ^ blushes^ be cool relax* * (trowa) *...usagi tsukino that means rabbit of the moon very fitting* (wufei) * WEAK ONNAS... karens not weak neithers sally po and the look the onna gave you last night meant buisness...* (A.N. quick quiz who guessed i was watching the music channels whist writing this you'd be corrrect!GO FREDDIE MERCURY!!!!)  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the depths of the mining thing...pit  
  
Two figures with bound ankles and wrists looked up at a mysterious figure in the doorway they heard a faint click as he pointed something at them 'say it' the woman rolled her eyes whilst the man shook his head and watched as the gun was raised higher the woman sighed 'you'll never get away with it' she intoned in a voice which just screamed bordem 'MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahhahahahahahahahahahahaaha!!!!!' thats what you think' and with that he shut the door. 'This sucks no wait there are no words to describe the way this whole capture thing blows!' commented the man in the same voice as the woman 'i know we're sent on a mission captured by a maniac who has a phsycotic laugh an locked in a room full of roses!?! this is not normal.' 'You've been caught before then?' 'No Becks was telling me about it she said she pissed of the guard by singing really old songs and it helped everyone else keep their spirits up' 'you wanna try it?' 'Sure do you know close to you?' he nods 'right then and a 1, 2, 3...'  
  
  
who was the manic laughter guy?, Will we ever find out where Serena is?, does anyone else know why Rebecca keeps smiling at charlotte(HER COUSIN little reminder and no i'm not in to incest)?, will i ever stop going hot and cold (Damn the British weather!)? All this and more next time on waterloo sunset...   
  
  
whoa wrote that quick vote vote vote i could not make this any clearerso far its;  
trowa/serena  
becky/heero  
and i'm personally thinking charlotte/quatre despite what she said she'd do to me because she was really nasty on the phone... oh well VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
bee 


	5. Guns and Roses

guns and roses  
This chapter is for anyone whos reading it but especially dolph, JayB, minako, lisa, ladystarlight/dlightstar fairy, Chibi Amanda Chan, StarGazer, PrincessLesse and last but definetly not least desret fox these kind nice people reviewed me so go and read there stories aswell!!!!!!  
  
  
Spank the Evil Space Monkey and give him a bannana! you know who u r....   
  
  
Disclaimer: better do one now haven't done one for a while idon't own the song Miles, Miles' hawiian shirt 'close to you' by the carpenters from the last chapter and any billy joel songs, song titles or the character Rebeccas take on 'Manic monday'the pilots or senshi. Actually its all lies i own them all they're mine no really stop looking at me like i'm crazy!  
  
  
Every day I look at the world from my window   
But chilly, chilly is the evening time   
Waterloo sunset's fine   
  
  
By now the sailor senshi were worried. Serena had been gone three days, with no indication of where she was. So again they returned to the Preventers headquaters but this time with a cunning plan....  
David was in reception as they walked in and he eyed them suspiciously as Lita walked over and began to flirt her little heart out as Artemis and Luna crept past nudging through the doors where they stood in suprise as there Serena was stood there chatting to a black haired woman both wearing the same regulation preventers uniform. The catsb snuck up on them and hiding behind the bin listened in.  
'So i was completely lost in the middle of London and this door opens and a girl stepped out and asked me if i was okay and offered the use of the phone, then when she heard what i was planning she told me i could stay with them and she only just knew me.'  
'Yes Rebecca can be quite like that sometimes you were really lucky i've seen her in one of her shy moods and it was amazing! when she first came she hardly spoke and did all her missions solo.'  
they both grinned and drank there coffee 'So who were those boys she had to meet and go on a mission with they came around to dinner but didn't really tell me anything apart from they opperated suits'  
'Oh the Gundam pilots, Yes they are pretty quiet aren't they? Well apart from Duo that is!'  
Heero rounded the corner then, thrusting a sheaf of papers at them stalked off back to the planning room.  
  
  
Back in the planning room...  
'Your a WEAK ONNA!' (A.N. wonder who that was...?)  
'Dammit Wufei! if you think you can do anybetter you go and hack the files act like a total airhead and let him look down your cleavge!' screamed Charlotte. Katie, Karen andkirsty looked at her and then to Rebecca who was typing quietly scanning through file.  
'Chill Wu-man'  
'MAXWELL!! Don't call me that' before Wufei could leap on him a muttered comment came from Rebecca which caused Wufei to turn purplish, Duo to stare rather confusedly at her and Quatrew to blush whilst the other girls giggled and Trowa and Heero remained as passive as a brickwall.  
'Yeah Duo, Don't call him that outside the bedroom. He dosn't tell people your pet name.' (A.N. I'm tired and trying my best!) Lets leave that situation and go to another more interesting one...  
  
  
... back to our to mysterious captives in thier tiny prison cell.  
  
'Mark?'  
'Yes, Claire?'  
'i'm gonna try to get out of my chains, cos i want to break free'  
'You'd better watch out we're wanted dead or alive'  
'Yeah who'da thought we'd crash and burn like this?'  
' I dunno but all i think what we need is two beds and a coffee machine'  
'okay! I'll just use my handy dandy lil ol' nail file, i hate being chained to you and... oh ****!'  
'What?'  
'It broke' Claire now starts shouting Help! Help! like Penelope Pitstop Mark soon joins her.  
A guard rushes into the cell, well they asume he's a guard because he's got a gun, millitary trousers and is sporting a short back and sides. He's also wearing a nametag proclaiming himself to be Miles and pleased to serve you.   
Both agents eyebrows raise to their hairlines this organisation is like no other encountered before their idea of a millitary shirt is covered with pictures of waves excotic looking plants and surfboards. he see's claire and stops dead.  
'Whats a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?' he questions her (A.N. You can almost hear the hormones pumping can't you??)   
'Trying to get away from nice men like yourself' she states in a voice dripping with sarcasm 'Now hurry up and unty us the prisoners are escaping!'   
'Prisoners?'  
'YES! the peaople who tied us up' mark sat back and watched his partner argue with the incopetent guard who against his better judgement let them go and was rewarded with a sleeper grip and a bed of roses.  
  
  
Elswhere Rebecca and Kirsty had escaped the mad Wufei and were heading toward Kirstys office with Rebecca singing her own version of Manic Monday with Kir joining in where she knew the words.  
  
'Have to catch an early train gotta be to work by nine  
And if i hadda Gundam i still wouldn't make it on time!  
Cos it takes charlie so long just to figure out what she's gotta wear  
i'd blame it on the train but its just charlottes head of air...  
  
(kirsty joins in) Its just another manic monday   
i wish it was sunday   
cos thats my funday  
my i don't have to run day   
its just another Manic Monday  
  
(Rebecca starts her version again)  
Of all the nights why did her lover have to pick last night to get down?  
(Kir shrugs) Dosen't she realise i have to all of us an clothe us aswell?  
(Kir shrugs again grinning) He tell her in his bedroom voice  
'cummon honey lets go make some noise'   
Time it goes so fast when ur having fun  
  
(both of them repeat the chorus giggling)  
  
'Well it was a manic Monday yesterday wasn't it?' sighs Kirsty 'you only got a mission we got paper work' she groaned and now we have to sift through the stuff you downloaded by accident too bee you really like doing that don't you?'  
'Hell yeah' she grinned at kirsty who began to talk about Tom her current boyfriend finishing the conversation with 'And his friend really wants to meet you' watching her friends reaction to those carefully planned words.  
  
As predicted Rebecca turned rather pale then blushed muttering something about house rules and not being around for a while before tossing her hair and walking off. It was only then Kirsty realised she was being watched by Trowa. He stepped forward out of the shadows where he had been leaning on the wall the one emerald eye that was visible watched her his face and body language giving nothing away. *What does he want?* she wondered * how many people watch me from the shadows? none.* narrowing her eyes she quetioned him  
'Well?' there wasn't an answer the little time she had spent with them had taught her that and it frustrated her so she turned muttering something Trowa couldn't qite hear about pyschos and quiet people.  
  
Trowa was soon joined by Heero and Wufei who where both holding onto record sheets and smirking   
'She got good results in both GCSE and AS levels then joineed fronm there she's been working here for about 18 months.' Heero informed them 'She takes all missions and goes solo often, has a good handling of all mobile suits and was thought to have fought in the war'  
'That onna? she got emotional just because her friend tried to set her up with a man!' scoffed Wufei  
'Do we have any idea which side she fought on?' questioned Trowa   
'None stated, but we are familliar with a few of her accomplished missions she got first wind of the mariemaia (sp?) takeover, that was the barton foundation incident'  
  
(loud gasp from auotheress) What else can happen? Can i fit in any more cheesy cliches? does anyone want me to just leave it and delete my story for taking up valubale fanfic space? (i will you know i aim to please) Can Kirsty set Rebecca up wit someone before the end of chptr 8? all this and more nxt time on (cheesy credits music stolen from dragon ball z) Waterloo Sunset.  
  
  
VOTES:   
Serena/Heero  
Becky/Heero x2  
Serena/Trowa  
and My own favourite Charlotte/Quatre  
  
I'm now in 6th form!! and have 2 work extra hard to type fics up i wrote two others pls read all and everything if you get a chance i reall like it and would welcome any criticsm.   
  
There is a box below here the people at the top of the fic filled in do you think you can? do dot dot dot or ur great or even goddamn flame me do something or (whips out duo and holds his braid at knife point) the braid goes and i mean it peple i'm desperate.   



	6. tell me why?

Tell me why?  
  
Dedication: to all those who lost their lives or loved ones England grieves with you  
  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing... cept me...and the computer i'm working on.... and the idea...  
  
  
if you wanna be paired with a pilot tell me your stats and give me a really good reason cos i am thinking of puttiing other people in the fic it ...spices? it up abit.  
  
This chapter is for anyone whos reading it but especially ANjel, dolph, JayB, minako, lisa, ladystarlight/dlightstar fairy, Chibi Amanda Chan, StarGazer, PrincessLesse and last but definetly not least desret fox these kind nice people reviewed me so go and read there stories aswell!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Millions of people swarming like flies 'round Waterloo underground   
But Terry and Julie cross over the river   
Where they feel safe and sound   
And the don't need no friends   
As long as they gaze on Waterloo sunset   
They are in paradise   
  
  
'What' Rebecca's voice startled Duo he obviously hadn't realised she was watching him watching her. He blinked and looked at her grinning   
'Wu-man hasn't found you yet then?'  
'I have nothing to fear from Wufei, he dosn't beat up "weak onnas" remember? Your the only one who has anything to be afraid of, anyway i know something you don't know' she added in a singsongy voice. This instantly caught Duos attention any secrets would bug him for hours until he knew what they were.   
  
They were sat in Rebeccas kitchen. Duo had just finished raiding her fridge and Becky was sat on the worktop waiting for the kettle to boil.   
'You want some tea Duo?' he shuddered at the very mention of it he knew he was a caffiene freak but the tea they drank in Britain was something else. Quatre was obviously used to it either that or he hid his disgust really well trying not to offend his hostess. Duo on the other hand had spat the disgusting stuff out and looked at the others in disbelief as they continued to drink it. His consolation though was to see even Heero, Wufei and Trowa stop drinking it after one sip. (A.N. You can tell how much i hate tea here can't you peeps? but hot chocolate on the other hand is MINTY SAUCE!!!)   
  
'No thanks what you having?'   
'Hot chocolate, you want some? or there is coffee...' Rebecca trailed of the other gundam pilots had warned her about duo and coffee, actually it was more along the lines of give him coffee and you will die type of warning. She completley understood. Charlotte and Claire had refused to give her smartie cookies and mint sauce on the same day ever again because of the after effects, Charlotte had never fully recovered.  
' we have smartie cookies aswell' she said reaching to the top cupboard.  
  
  
Meanwhile Claire and Mark have been busy little people....  
  
  
'Damn it Claire i told you to nick his gun!' shouted Mark as they ran through the underground city of the Big Ore(tm) mining company.  
  
They had had to run for their lives soon after leaving the cell it seemed that they had placed trackers to them somehow and were watching and anticipating their every move. After a brief time in a workshop they had put the trackers out of use after that everything was a blur only brief flashes of heat, noise and sound had penetrated their concentration as they put their adrenaline bursts to full use.  
  
'Shut up! it could be worse!'  
'How pray tell?'  
'We could be being stalked by the wierd guy with the roses!'  
both skidded to a halt as they ran through an open door locking it behind them. Mark picked up the phone dialling Prventers headquarters and telling them their situation. they were acknowledeged and he soon found out a small asault team would be coming to their aid. Relieved he put the phone down and told claire before they went on to explore the next room.  
Inside it was pitch black  
'Hello......?...........helllooo'shouted claire 'cool an echo!'  
'Hello....'  
Both agents blinked and looked at each other as the lights flickered on  
'that wasn't me.' Claire stated as she thought *why do i know that voice?*   
'....Claire, how are you now?'  
'Mark and Claire turned not knowing what to expect the sight which greeted their eyes was very strange their first assumpstions were right, this was a strange organisation. claire opened her mouth   
'OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHI.............'  
  
  
Heero froze when he stepped into the lounge followed by the three remaining pilots who followed his lead and froze aswell. The girls were sat with Serena watching a very hyper Duo entertain them with karioke. Rebecca looked up helpless with laughter at the four pilots  
'It said decaff on the label.... honest' she trailed off and joined the others who were now crying with laughter.   
'...? .................' said Trowa  
'Exactly your right trowa we need to make him eat bread! thats a brilliant plan!' smiled Quatre  
Wufei and Heero exchanged glances they really needed to have a talk about this but right now they had more pressing things to attend to.   
  
  
Who has claire just seen? what word was she about to say? where are the senshi? what was duo singing? Will people review me? (again with the cheesy credits music but this time from cardcaptors) all will be revealed next time on Waterloo sunset!  
  
  
VOTES  
heero/serena 2  
becky/heero 2  
trowa/serena  
and my favourite charlie and quatre  
  
lil' box that is blue  
fill it in and review!  
*cuts 1 strand off duos braid, duo whimpers* 


	7. Gasps All round!

Gasps all round  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah i own them! sure thats why i erite fanfics! i really am that stupid!   
  
Gomen nasi its taken so long but i have had four essays to write and 60 hours of art work to do !  
  
THE VOTES ARE IN!!!!!!!! you'll have to wait and see who won! ^_~ (oh and amber jade eyes this is for you! ^_~)  
  
  
#####= time change  
  
  
  
'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!'she screamed at the sight which made her blood run cold. A woman in a Black leather catsuit.... but it was the gun she was holding to her head that really caught Claires attention.  
'lets make you a little more comfy shall we while we wait for the others to arrrive......'  
  
####################################################################################  
  
At preventers headquarters the pilots and group of girls had dressed in their combats and were just coming out of briefing. Kirsty and Karen were chattering excitedly about the misson. They hadn't been on one in quite a while and were getting very enthusiastic about it. Their supervisor stepped out with them she was tall with green eyes and jet black hair, although her pretty face was as expressionless as Heeros. She was Jade, a former Ms pilot for the White fang Faction and she was going to be the comunications co-ordinator on their rescue mission.   
'Lets move out people' ordered Becka glancing at Jade to make sure they had everything and was answered with an affirmative nod.  
  
############################################----  
  
That had been two hours ago. They were now in a small tech van outside of the buildings they were meant to be storming.  
'Everyone has too work together on this one. There must be no heroics or oneshot bits' stated Jade  
'Thats right i want everyone in and out alive... and its considered a bonus if your uninjured' Charlotte looked at her cousin * what did she mean by that* she wondered.  
'Are all systems functioning?' asked Karen suddenly going into her fighting mode  
'Ready and waitind' replied Jade  
'Then lets move out!' grinned Duo  
  
  
Claire and Mark squirmed uncomfortably on their precarious perches (A.N. alliteration... i am sooo good!) trying to get a better view of the control room around them.   
'Find Darien!' ordered the leader 'I want him here, he can have fun with my old friends!'  
'Your gonna kill Charlotte!' shouted Mark 'I won't let you !!!'  
'Save your heroics boy.' the woman stared at him coldly ' she's not worth it'  
Marks mouth just hung open then shut. He knew it was pointless to resist anything but he knew he had to find some way to help his girlfriend.  
'Switch to heat sensetive cameras!' barked a man from the far corner of the room. Instantly a wall of t.v.s showed the small swat team entering the left inner door.  
Whilst the others moved in the proper motions Heero and Rebecca walked plainly in through the door.   
  
'My guess is they've already got us on some kind of camera' Rebecca whispered to jade through her headset, on a private channel so the others couldn't hear.  
'I know' came the reply ' but let them have their fun'  
'Hnn'  
the smash of a door falling down alerted both of the walkers and sent them running to the doorway. Where they found Karen and Wufei stood in the wreckage of what was once a sliding door.  
  
  
Every one was still, they had reached the centre of the control base already meeting with no guards. and now they were about to meet the head of this organisation.  
  
The assault team watched as a petite blonde stepped into the light out of the shadows. A chorus of gasps escaped the shocked girls, their eyes widening as they recognised their old school friend.  
'Kim?' Karen gasped out. Her former best friend was stood in a black cat suit, her long blonde hair pulled up in a high, tight pony tail almost identical to Karens dark brown one.  
'Kim how......?' Karen was speechless.  
'She's a blonde and yet she's a criminal mastermind' stated Kirstyher eyes still wide.  
'What an oxymoron' supplied Rebecca dryly ' now lets do what we have to do and blow this joint.... literally'  
'Try again Bee' smiled Kim emphasising her friends nickname ' you just try it'  
  
A man dressed for the opera stepped out of the shadows holding a blue rose in his hand, he grinned at them.  
' I don't want you to go yet'  
'Neither do i' Kim Smirked ' I believe you know Claire and Mark' she gestured to the two figures chained to the wall, before narrowing her eyes as she saw their expressions change.  
Revelling in the hurt she was causing Charlotte.  
Before stepping up to Mark and shooting him.  
  
Bang  
  
Time seemed to stop for charlotte as she watched the bullet fly towards the heart of the man she loved. Helpless to stop it all she could do was watch cathing the look in his eyes the moment before they dimmed forever, seeing his lips shape the words ' I love You' one last time before his demise.  
  
Bang  
  
Claire watched as the bullet flew towards her partner. Turning her head away slightly trying not to feel his body go limp next to hers and trying to push away the thought that she would be next.  
  
  
'You Bitch!' Karen screamed at her friend flinging herself towards her readying herself for a fight. before she herself was shot. but Kims aim was off this time only giving Karen a superficial wound but still enough to send her crumpling to the floor gritting her teeth at the pain and the realisation of how stupid she was, for trying to fight an armed and dangerous criminal.  
  
It was at that point Rebecca became aware of the voice in her ear. It was Jade screaming to know what was going on, she had heard the sound off a gun going off and was now beginning to scream down the headset in order to find out thier details.  
Rebecca suddenly snapped at the same time so did Heero adopting the shoot first ask questions later approach towards the dumbfounded enemy soldiers. Rebecca only just managing to stop him from shooting Kim as she ordered Wufei to drag karen out and get her medical attention. He glared at her but knew he should help the onna who seemed to be quite strong.   
  
  
  
  
  
Was it worth the wait???? i am so very tired after all that writing but errr.. Tune in next time for another exciting episode of ( daft punks digital love comes on...'OOPS!!!! wrong music -_-;' shortly followed by the dragon ball z theme tune) Waterloo Sunset!!!  
  
bee * flops down from exhaustion* 


	8. Sailor Moon!

oxymorons  
  
Disclaimer: me own nothing cept the idea  
  
  
Jade will make another appearance in this chapter and we will possibly find out who Serena is with!  
  
  
While the others had been in their state of hypnotic shock Katie had been moving towards Claire ducking behind a control panel when the shot rang out.  
Heeros shooting frenzy along with Karens leap for revenge had been the perfect oppurtunity for her to begin to free Claire. Helping her down she whispered to her friend to get out to the communications van whilst they finished up in here.  
'Are you crazy?' asked Claire 'I want to get her back i was almost killed by the blonde over there! I'm not going without a fight'  
'But ...' Katie saw it was pointless to argue with her friend 'We arn't allowed to do any "heroics" if you know what i mean' she told her before giving her a rifle (A.N. Yes katie would actually do that don't ask me why though....).  
  
  
Becky managed to get hold of Charlotte and Quatre who were fighting back to back, dragging them out of their little ring she pushed the bag of explosives into Quatres hands  
'Set it up' she told them. In her ear Jade, now with knowledge of what was going on, was informing her of mobile suit activitey beneath them. Glancing to her left, then right she took out a few soldiers before racing towards Claire who was being attacked by Darrien.  
'Muwhahahahahahaha!' he laughed manically 'The only one who can stop me is Sailor Moon!'  
'Stop right there Tuxedo Mask!' a new voice rang out above the fray of fighting. Four girls in miniskirts and body suits now blushing at the fact that everyones attention was turned on them held their poses.  
'We are the Sailor Scouts! we fight for love and justice!' they chimed in together  
' We right wrongs and Punish evil and that means you!' called out another voice that was highly familiar to 10 or more people in the room.  
'Sailor Moon!' shouted five voices one male and sounding very very angry,   
'I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the Moon i will punish you!!!'   
  
Rebecca moaned something to Jade down the headset aboutgirls in miniskirts, Causing Jade to think Rebecca had lost the plot (A.N. well i have....) and try to make contact with Heero and ask him what was going on.  
'5 girls in miniskirts are fighting a man in an opera suit named Darrien' came the monotone reply  
'Is there any way i can get a visual 'cos they sure as hell ain't gonna believe this at HQ'  
'Hnn' was all she heard before static appeared on a screen infront of her and she was shown the five youg women throwing what looked like shaped energy at a man who was dressed for the opera.  
  
Wufei, who had by now got the injured Karen into the van and had helped her dress her wounds stepped up to the screen scowling.  
'Indecent onnas!' he snorted crossing his arms as Karen tried to work out who the Blonde one reminded her of.....  
'Rebecca!' Karen suddenly grabbed the com-link trying to get her firends attention, wincing at the pain the quick movement had caused her 'Rebecca are you there? listen to me! its important!'  
'Karen...' the static cut her out as on the screen they saw her dodge a burst of what looked like lighting pushing Katie out of its way.  
'Karen' this time she came through stronger 'What is it?'  
'Look at the blonde fighter the one with the strange pigtails'  
'Yes i see her......' static one again cut in as the long haired blonde with the orange skirt on shouted something causing a huge chain of linked orange hearts to snake past her the only thing saving her from the raw energy was Heero throwing himself on her, pushing her to the ground.  
  
The two of them rolled to a stop Becky dragging her head up trying to look for the one named sailor moon. holding the earpeice more firmly in her ear she managed to croak out  
'yes i see her, what about her?'  
'Look at her hairstyle!'  
'Karen this isn't the time for fashion statements!' Rebecca shouted trying to find Claire Katie and kirsty through the smoke that was beginning to rise.  
'No! Look at her dosen't she remind you of anyone? a certain blonde someone who has been living in your house?'  
'Oh My God!' she whispered 'It's Serena!'  
  
  
Meanwhile Charlotte had roped Claire into helping her set the explosives......  
'Cover' said Quatre as another set of guards ran past  
'All set here, are you done yet Charlie?' asked Claire worried for her friends cousin.  
'All done' she whispered. The blue eyes that were spookily like her cousins were filling with tears, she blinked them away causing two perfect crystal drops to course down her cheeks. Placing her fingers to her ear she was able to catch part ofthe conversation between Katie and Kirsty  
'How are......' static crackled through her ear peice almost deafening her 'we're running low its time to fall...' again Katies words were cut of by the interference.  
'We need to go back up and help them' Charlotte sighed to her comrades  
'I'll stay here there's one last set of explosives to go down' Claire told her quietly 'and they need to be set by the mainframe computer or else this will have been for nothing.'  
Quatre caught Charlottes arm and began to lead her up the stairs keeping both of them pressed against the wall.  
  
  
Upstairs the battle raged on.  
'Katie?' shouted Kirsty through her earpeice 'Katie are you still with Duo? I can't find Trowa!' Katie could hear the note of panic in her friends voice climbing  
'I'm here with Duo we're back by the main door, where are you?' Katie answered  
'I'm the other side of the room! Trowa was behind me but he's vanished. The smoke from the fightings hiding everything' a fit of coughing drowned out whatever else Kirsty was about to say as another cloud engulfed her making her eyes water and her throat close.  
'Stick to the wall and move toward us slowly' Katie instructed her friend ducking as another hale of bullets flew at them from the advancing soldiers, who fell as Duo retaliated with his machine gun.  
  
  
'Rebecca!' she blinked as she heard her name being called  
'Hello?'  
'Its Kirsty she's stuck the other sdie of the fighting!' Becky recognised her friends voice 'Where abouts Katie? I might be near her'  
'She's behind the smoke screen the attacks are creating'  
'Right i'll find her, when Charlotte, Quatre and Claire get there get them to the van' she ordered, then turning to Heero she said simply ' I'm going over there cover me'  
'Hnn'  
'I knew you cared' she retaliated before begining the sprint towards her stranded friend.  
  
  
  
  
Where Has Trowa gone? What is Claire up to? Does Heero really care? (we may never know!)  
all this and next time i will tell you the out come of the votes you can still be in this fic if you hurry!!!!!!   
On Waterloo Sunset!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bee *is now v. tired "i am ill you know!!"*  



	9. detenation

Heero showed feelings!!!? I think I'm gonna faint!   
  
Disclaimer: *is singing "in the middle of the night"* I don't know why I go walking at night.... uhh ^_^' I own nothing?.... *carries on singing.... *   
  
  
  
Katie was getting worried the soldiers were still advancing and they, no in fact Duo, was running out of ammo quick. A sudden grunt behind her made her reel around bringing up the butt of her empty gun, eyes wide as the adrenaline exploded into her system enabling her to fight or flee and hell, she was gonna fight. She whirled the gun round to where the attackers head was supposed to be but it met thin air, a slight noise behind her made her whirl round and she stopped, staring into ruthless eyes.   
She relaxed   
'Heero! Thank God we're out of ammo.'   
'Pull back.'   
'Right! Duo!' she called 'we're pulling back we gotta get to the van'   
Both preventers cocked their heads hearing a shout something along the lines of   
'Shinigami is takin you to hell!'   
Katie grimaced 'I'll get the others out, but Claire's broken contact and Rebecca and kirsty aren't answering.'   
She barley masked her surprise when Heero scowled and pulled his brows together, raising his hand to the com he clicked onto the channel shared by Jade himself and Rebecca.   
'Wing too bee do you copy'   
  
Static   
  
'I repeat Wing to bee do you copy?' the frown intensified as he swung his head round trying to search the smoke for the two girls as two shadowy forms were revealed by the eddies of smoke.   
  
Kirsty fell to the floor coughing violently soon followed by Rebecca who fell to her knees beside her friend muttering a few words of relief she stood, dragging Kirsty up by her elbow and pushing her on to Katie's shoulder.   
'Find Duo and get out.' she ordered before turning to Heero 'Karen and Wufei are accounted for, Jade just radioed in they just received Charlotte and Quatre and we now have Katie, Kirsty and Duo heading back to the base.'   
'Trowa?'   
'Kirsty reported him missing' Rebecca's blue eyes clouded over her face twisting to accommodate a look of worry. 'That's not good Heero, I want all team members accounted for and Claire has disappeared as well.'   
'Hnn.'   
'I'll radio Jade and ask for her location, or see if the others know anything. Be back here in four minutes.' she turned and the swirling clouds of ash enveloped her again.   
  
  
BACK IN THE VAN.......   
  
  
Kirsty fell in through the door landing at Charlotte's feet as another coughing fit engulfed her racking her body with spasms of pain.   
'Can't breathe!' she gasped out 'throat on fire!'   
'That's not the only thing believe you me!' added Karen grinning at her friend as she handed her some bottled water and a couple of tablets, wincing as she stretched a little too far on her bad side.   
'Shit! That hurt!' she cursed as red hot pokers skewered her chest 'that bitch will die a thousand and one deaths when I get hold of her!'   
'After HQ have finished with her' Jade chipped in eyes still glued to the machine 'Heero' she added to the microphone 'what is it you want?' she responded to his earlier try at establishing communications,   
'Trowa is missing. We need to know his last whereabouts'   
'Guys who was the last to see Trowa?' questioned jade swinging herself around to look at the assembled injured and filthy group.   
'I guess that would be me.' Sighed Kirsty 'One moment he was behind me the next there was gunfire then he was gone! He just disappeared'   
'No-one can just disappear Kirsty something usually happens to them! Think!'   
'Uhh he had something in his hand just before he went... I think it was a knife or dagger I can't be sure' she replied raising her hand to her throat to stem the pain.   
'Damn! Heero, Trowa's got a knife or dagger. We have lost site of Kim so he might have gone after her. The last place he was seen was with Kirsty, by her, when they were attacked from behind.'   
'Kuso' was muttered back before he decided to add 'Rebecca's gone after him.'   
  
  
Claire finished attaching the last lot of explosives to the Mainframe computer. Setting the detonation timer so that it gave her three minutes to escape   
'Bee?' she asked her headset.   
'Claire? Where the hell are you??? Kim's escaped and is running loose somewhere Trowa's after her and Karen's been shot! I don't want anyone to do heroics so get your ass up here now!'   
'Who said anything about heroics? I'm just saving your Asses! The timers been set we have six... uhh... make that 5 mins fifty-nine seconds to evacuate.'   
'Then we should maybe start running?' Rebecca suggested ducking as a rogue rose flew her way slicing of part of her hair.   
'Meet you topside then!' grinned Claire as she made her way to the surface cutting her transmission off.   
'Shit' Becky shouted trying to kick in a door that would lead her to the command where the mobile dolls could be shut off. Checking her watch she realised she was meant to be meeting Heero and that there had been no news of Trowa on her head set.   
Finally succeeding in kicking down the door she stopped dead as a girl the same age as herself raised a gun pointing it at her from her place behind the consul. Behind her stood Trowa silently advancing from the shadows arm raised the knife glittering evily from his fist. Without warning Trowa struck, slicing downwards, the knife seeming to glide towards its target. As the knife struck the Girl squeezed her finger sentencing Rebecca to her death.   
  
Bang   
  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Heero glared at the girls in miniskirts after hearing the short exchange between Claire and Rebecca he knew he should evacuate these strangely dressed individuals who had decided to help them. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kim. She was dragging a young girl in the same outfit as her except in red, behind her, making her way towards the guy in the opera suit.   
'Darien!' she hollered 'We are leaving!'   
'Not yet your not!' cried Sailor Moon 'In the name of the moon, I will punish you! Moon Sceptre Elimination!' a swirl of crescent moons and gold dust flew towards Darien hitting him straight on reducing him to a pile of dust. Leaving only the spirit of him to apologise to her begging her for forgiveness before disappearing into the void of nothingness.   
Kim's eyes widened as she saw her main protector vanish and turned still dragging the trembling girl only to find herself facing Heeros gun.   
'Omae ou Korousou' instead of carrying out his threat he knocked her over the head with his gun sending her tumbling to the ground unconscious as he gripped the other girls wrist, shouting to the sailor suited five that the building was about to explode. He turned slipping his gun back to its eternal hiding place he picked up Kim and began to run alerting Jade to the current situation.   
  
Trowa appeared at the doorway dragging a girl's body that was limp and covered in blood behind him leaving behind the carnage of the consul room he began to make his way towards their current base.   
  
Claire stumbled up the stairs panting * I knew I should of set it for ten minutes* she thought to herself still unsure of how many flights of stairs she had to climb. But she kept going knowing that she had to keep her promise to her best friend and get out alive.   
  
The light enveloped the mainframe computer slowly expanding like a huge golden and red glowing rose rising through the levels. Soon being chased by the awful sound of roaring gales and ripping bricks and pipes.   
  
The glowing auras surrounded the Sailor Scouts as they shouted their planets names. Power swirling around them as they all chorused the final phrase   
'Sailor Scout Teleport!'   
  
The white light surrounded Claire. Not even giving her time to feel any pain only giving her enough time for her to have one last thought *I did it! I saved the world *   
  
Trowa dragged the girl out of the door just making it out before the blast ripped through the room where they had previously been stood. Now he began hauling her towards the Van, wondering who had set the explosives.   
Once inside the van Charlotte turned pale at the bloodied body of her cousin   
'Rebecca!' she wailed 'Oh my God what did you do to her?' the blood made her feel ill forcing her to turn around as she began to hyperventilate.   
The others too had turned pale Kirsty looking away, Karen closing her eyes and Katie burying her face into Duo's shoulder. Jades buisness face took over   
'We need to find Heero and Claire' she said her eyes never leaving Rebecca then looking over to Charlotte added 'and take Rebecca back to HQ' causing Charlotte to break into floods of tears. The door of the van swung open, revealing Heero a young brunette girl and a very unconscious Kim. He too saw Rebecca in Trowa's arms and narrowed his eyes   
'What happened?'   
'Girl at the command consul shot her.'   
'Hnn'   
'She's alive, barely'   
'Hnn' at that Heero dragged Kim and the terrified girl into the van before getting into the driver's seat and flooring it to the Preventers HQ.   
  
Whoa! that was hard I did it in one of my school frees! Shhh I'm not meant too! But it was worth it I am beginning to seriously think about discontinuing it as no one seems interested so I'd be happy to know what you think!. Please go read not this time aswell as if sum1 else reviews it I might just finish it off! Thankyou   
bee 


	10. Remembrance

Remembrance   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Isn't that amazing?   
  
13:00 hours Preventers HQ...   
  
The back door staff of the HQ didn't no what had hit them when the white van pulled in appearing to have a mad man driving. Then they realised that it was an emergency as Jade jumped out of the back screaming   
'Blue alert! Blue alert! GET SALLY PO!!'   
Sally was dragged from a routine medical to the emergency medical room at the back of the building her eyes widening as she saw the pattern of blood spots staining the floor. The door was opened from the other side as she gasped at the sight that greeted her.   
Rebecca was lying on the bed the snow-white sheets beginning to stain crimson as the blood from the gunshot wound seeped into it. Her eyes were glassy and feverishly bright as they flicked round the room, Sally could hear the other girls shallow pants from her place in the doorway before she snapped into routine trying to find a way to stem the bleeding and to stabilise her before she was taken to a nearby hospital.   
  
AT the hospital...   
  
Charlotte was pleading with the nurse not to phone Rebecca's next of kin as they sat quietly in the waiting room. Karen had been met by her boyfriend at head quarters and had been treated there, and Katie, Kirsty, Wufei, Duo and Trowa had gone back to the house to find Serena leaving Heero, Quatre and Charlotte to wait for a report on Rebecca's situation.   
  
Jade was back at Headquarters trying to find Claire's whereabouts without much luck her transmissions had been cut and her tracker had disappeared of the scope. They now feared the worst.   
  
At the hospital Sally Po was now walking towards the agitated trio (although Heero would never show it) her facial expression grave.   
'How is she?' was the first thing from Charlottes lips, not caring how cliché it sounded, she wanted to know how her cousin was. Sally paused slightly before answering   
'She lost a lot of blood and is still unconscious. They're doing a transfusion now. She's covered in bruises and cuts from shrapnel and has a slight concussion but we don't think that it's bad. We'll have to wake till she wakes up to know the full extent of the damage.'   
Charlotte's face was still pale as she heaved a sigh of relief   
'When can we go and see her?'   
'Not for a while yet. They want to make sure her conditions stable'   
'Oh! then I'd better go phone my aunt.'   
  
Back at headquarters the interrogation of the two girls was underway. As soon as Kim came around She was hauled of to a side room to be interviewed by lady Une herself her accomplice being interviewed at the same time by Noin.   
At the same time this was happening Jade had taken a recovery group to what was left of the Big Ore to see if they could Find Claire, The sailor scouts or anyone else that could help them in the rest of their investigation. All they found was a burnt out factory building and a series of caved in tunnels and blackened passages.   
'Spread out and comb the area for survivors!' ordered Jade searching the scanners for the blip that should have been Claire, but the scanners remained silent. The team worked hard shifting rubble and managed to pull quite a few survivors from the wreckage, being helped out by the fire crews that arrived shortly after. One of the fire fighters came up with his colleagues holding something in his hand. Jade paled she had been on enough missions to know what that look meant.   
'I think this is what you may have been looking for' he said his voice solemn.   
'Thankyou for bringing it to me, I'll give the order for my team to stay and help as I have to return this to my superiors.' And with that she relayed the order to her second in command before getting into one of the nearby veichle and drove back to their base.   
Once there she went to find the head of their operations and silently gave him the dog tag the tiny transmitter on the back dead from the force of the blast that had killed its owner. Then she left driving to the hospital to find Rebecca knowing that the team leader would take responsibility of phoning Claire's next of kin.   
  
Charlotte was now leaning against Quatre, sipping her coffee, whilst they waited to be told they could see her cousin who was more like her sister than anything else. Heero was leaning against the wall eyes half closed but mind fully alert as the nurse stepped out gesturing that they could go in. Charlotte rushed straight in her eyes sparkling with tears of happiness that her closest friend would be alright, Quarter and Heero right behind her. She stopped as she saw her cousin staring blankly at the far wall her golden brown hair still dusty and bloody and her face pale and bruised   
'Rebecca?' she inquired the girls face turned towards her blue eyes blinking as she took in the three of them.   
'Hello, do I know you?'   
  
  
  
  
  
Waterloo Sunsets fine...?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was that I did my best and I told you it would have a twist :-P J well read and review as per usual and I'm thinking of making a sequel:-P :-). Depends if claire and gypsy push me enough but I might make it into a play that may be performed!!!!! Wow! Oh well bai bai for now   
bee 


End file.
